Air-force Man
by LegitGamer126
Summary: A crack United States Airforce pilot is selected for a very dangerous mission getting sent three billion or more years into the future to be absolutely sure that the US has a military presence in the future. REWORKING! ON HIATUS.
1. Tristan

**A/N: Well this is my first time trying this** ** _constructive criticism_** **only.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not rich. If I owned RWBY I would be**

Tristan POV:

"Tristan you're our best pilot we need you to do this." A commanding voice was saying to me, "I have a life outside the air force, a girlfriend even!" I exclaimed, "Sorry permission to speak freely sir?" He nodded to indicate that I could under the circumstances. I then continued with, "Well then sir, not to be disrespectful, but you want me to go forward in time three billion years at least?! This is crazy not to mention insane. And I know a thing or two about insane because I get up every day thinking 'Tristan you are freaking crazy for getting into that cockpit you are going to get yourself killed' so tell me why should I do this again?" "Well" he said in a completely calm voice, as if he wasn't suggesting that I walk through a FREAKING HOLE IN REALITY!, "We need to have a military presence in the future not only are you our best pilot you also have a large collection of older military and civilian use planes we would be willing to outfit you with everything you need to keep up you collection as well as making a sizable donation of our new military jets, your favorites, if you don't do it it'll have to be Smith." Smith!" I shouted, "He shouldn't be allowed to fly a civilian helicopter let alone something like the F35 Lightning! Come to think of it my Girlfriend has been cheating on me with Smith no less I'll do it but I expect an SR-71 Blackbird." "Alright" he said "you have one week until we start getting you ready take this time off"

 ** _Spooky time change:_** Later that week, Tristan's house

Sarah (Tristan's Gf) POV

Smith and I were enjoying a nice glass of wine in the living room when my boyfriend gets home and says "Sarah I'm home, don't bother shoving Smith out the window, it crushes the petunias, but smith doesn't matter because I'm doing something I should have done when you started seeing Smith I'm breaking up with you." "What!" says I "whys that?" he looks at me like I'm stupid and says "Your cheating on me Sarah on a side not get your stuff out of my house, thank you." So I start packing my stuff when I'm done three or four hours later Tristan comes in and says "good get in your car and leave here's a sandwich for the road" handing me a PB&J sandwich, needless to say I left.

 **What do you think good, bad, ugly? Send me feedback please.** **JJJJ**


	2. Where am I and who are you?

**A/N: All righty then first, announcements:**

 **1: I will try to get 1k words + on most of my chapters. Tell me if you want more.**

 **2: This is an AU I realize this now so if you don't like that, oh well, also for this fanfic I am envisioning that beacon is more of a college, if you don't like it don't complain in reviews thank you.**

 **3: Thus far I have no update schedule but I will try to get the chapters up as soon as I am finished typing them and getting them checked by a buddy for grammar/spelling/OOCness.**

 **4: Do you want me to do like I have seen other authors do and in one of the chapters put a bio for Tristan and any other OC's? PM or review to tell me Thanks.**

 **Disclaimer: Again I am not rich. If I owned RWBY I would be.**

 **Now: ON TO THE STORY!**

Ruby's POV:

We were doing an assignment for Doctor Oobleck when suddenly the ground in the abandoned base… sorry, I should clarify what we're doing here...

 _~Spooky flashback~_ earlier that week: Dr. Oobleck's class

"Today class we will be talking about some of the most interesting parts of history, the unsolved mysteries." He said in an ominous tone, speeding up to Jaune he queried **(queried means questioned trying not to use generic speech tags)** "Mister Arc since you are so _very obviously_ paying attention what are some examples of these unsolved mysteries?" "Well" Juane answered "there are those old military looking bases that are in some remote parts of Remnant there actually was one near my hometown my parents would take us kids exploring there every few years, there was a bunch of cool stuff there, I'm actually surprised some of the hangars are still standing." "I'm impressed" Oobleck exclaimed, "That is a prime example of histories unsolved mysteries these bases are clearly military in origin but no one knows where they came from." Oobleck went on talking and explaining this stuff it was actually interesting for once.

 _Back at the base:_

So here we are exploring this base when the ground starts to shake I shout "get in a defensive circle!" so I'm facing this big hangar when suddenly the whole base is new I mean gleaming the asphalt isn't cracked anymore the buildings are standing upright everything looks better it honestly looked awesome, beautiful even. Then we heard the roar.

Tristan's POV:

My week of off time was done so I headed back to the base so when I get there I am immediately directed towards a large hanger where there are ten other men all from the US Army or Marines or Navy I was the only Air-force pilot there. "Well then" The Major General of the Air Force said "you, ten brave men and women, shall be serving you country in ways no one ever could have ordered you to do I know you were told that there would be training but there is nothing that can prepare you for what you will feel our scientists predict that they can block the pain so that the pain itself doesn't kill you but it will hurt, a lot so I and the rest of America thank you for taking on this assignment." A small frail man on a lab coat and a pince-nez came up and spoke in heavily accented English "I am Doctor Bratwurst my parents were nuts, today you will be dropped into an Einstein-Rosen that has had a 45.9 EHz polarity aligned phase shifted Tachyon emitter array directed into it, but this is not all, you will also feel every year in fast forward as if you were in an old fashioned cassette tape movie, now if you will follow me." He continued to talk like this while leading us through the complex that had been constructed in the hangar. Eventually, we got to the chamber there were ten large pods with glowing neon blue lines on them hanging over a very deep pit in the ground "Let us begin" the good doctor excitedly said, "you will be strapped into these pods and then dropped down 300,000 yards to pick up the speed we need to get you through the Einstein-Rosen bridge safely, any questions?". The silence following that statement was profound; you could have heard a pin drop.

 ** _~Spooky time change~_** Later that day.

"Alrighty then if you're all strapped in" I heard Dr. Bratwurst say enthusiastically outside the pod. "WE ARE GOING TO DROP YOU!" he cut off abruptly as suddenly the tiny window I had was filled with shapes and colors and then the G-forces started but not pulling me down pulling me back as if I was strapped into a rocket but I could see that I was still falling suddenly everything went black.

Ruby P.O.V.

Just as the shaking was at its peak there was a bright light in the largest warehouse and then; nothing the entire base was completely calm and empty as if there hadn't been a crazy amount of chaos going on three seconds ago. "We should probably go check that out." I quietly said, "That seems like an incredibly bad idea" Weiss exclaimed, "we don't know what's going on here it could be the White Fang, or worse!" "While I agree with Weiss, I also see the truth in Ruby's statement, but we need to be careful." Blake quietly explained. So we went carefully sneaking into the warehouse when suddenly a man in some sort of flight suit, what was strange about the about it was that it had a red white and blue flag on the shoulder and wasn't like any of the Atlas flight suits, surprised us he had a strange pistol in his hand and spoke with a strange accent "Who are you, where am I, and what do you want?" was the only thing he said before leveling the pistol at us in a way that spoke of many years of training. Weiss stepped forward "Who are we? We could be asking you the same question, and I'm not saying anything until you answer me" She yelled indignantly. "Well," he said, "your command structure says you are part of a military or quasi-military group. You are clearly well versed in each of your weapons, strange thought they may be and treat them as an extension of yourselves some of you more than others. As for who I am, I am Major Tristan Sarkisian of the United States Air Force. Now again I ask you who are you and where am I."

 **What do you think? Good, Bad, Ugly? Let me know in a review.**


	3. Get to the chopper I mean VTOL

**A/N:**

 **I'm back with another wonderful chapter for you, and I must say you guys have been loving it from the reviews I have seen anyway I mean seriously there are six people who are following this story. That's amazing I never in my life thought that there would be so many people interested in my stories. But to those 279 of you who viewed this story thank you, and the six who followed the story thank you, and the four who left a review thank you. You guys all made my confidence in myself and this story skyrocket.**

 **Alright,** **lengthy authors note with me thanking all the wonderful people aside (did it again) here's a disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: Again I am not rich. If I owned RWBY I would be.**

 **Pen, Paper, action!**

 **Tristan's** **POV.**

They just looked at me, then the one in the red hood came forward and timidly said "I'm Ruby Rose, the girl in yellow is Yang Xiao Long, the girl in black Blake Belladonna, the girl in white is Weiss Schnee. Together we form team RWBY we're from Beacon Acadamy a school for huntsman and huntresses. As for-" she was immediately cut off by Weiss at that point who said angrily "As for where you are, you're in an abandoned military base outside of patch." "Well," I commented, "everything you just said sounds like crazy nonsense, so I know that the good doctor wasn't spouting crazy nonsense. I'm in the future."

 **Weiss POV.**

"Well," he commented, "everything you just said sounds like crazy nonsense, so I know that the good doctor wasn't spouting crazy nonsense. I'm in the future." "What do you mean you're in the future?" I sneered. "Well this is going to sound crazy and it did for me too, but my government in the past wanted a military presence in the future so they sent me and a few others to the future." He said exhaustedly. "Your kidding right, I said in disbelief "now you're the one spouting crazy nonsense. How could you be from the past?" Ruby spoke up "You said something about other people, what happened to them?" Tristan just gestured for us to follow him. He brought us into the hangar where there were these strange pods suspended over a giant hole in the floor. In front of them were fifty White Fang members in front of them. "OH NO" was the only thing Ruby said. "Alright time to go," he said, "follow me I can get us out of here they'll never catch us." He then brought us to a strange vehicle that had four strange blades on top of it."Get into the Hind" he shouted in a commanding voice "Ruby you man the turret in the front you can figure out the controls right?

 **Ruby POV.**

"Just point and shoot right?" I said. "Well," Tristan said, "there's a bit more to it than that but basically." The vehicle that he had called a "Hind" was just taking off when the White Fang came rushing out "Shoot them down" the leader said **(not Adam Taurus)** "no one can survive" the Hind rocked wildly as he dodged the gunfire and a missile and got us into a good position to shoot all in one motion "Ruby shoot" I heard from the headset he had made me put on" I saw why he made me put it on now, this thing was much louder than a bullhead, fire now!" I fired the roar was huge the bullets slammed into the ground scattering the White Fang. As soon as the Fang were gone he landed. "Explain" Weiss exclaimed "only and expert pilot well versed in this aircraft, which I have never seen before, could have dodged that missile and gotten us into position. So where did you get your training certainly not Atlas." Tristan seemed to think for a moment then said exhaustedly "Fine, I got my training in the United States Air Force Academy" Weiss glared at him "Fine fine fine" he exclaimed "I was top of my class and flew experimental aircraft for the military! Happy now?" Weiss stood there staring at him for a minute then sighed "I refuse to believe this nonsense any longer bow could he be from the past" Tristan walked off checking the ammo for his pistol and walked into a weapons building he came out carrying a shotgun "What kind of gun is that I've never seen it before" Weiss questioned "Ah this beauty is an SPAS-12 Italian manufacture one of my personal favorite weapons." Weiss sighed "Weiss I said stop denying it he's probably telling the truth, I mean have you ever seen someone goes on like this and not messes up if they're telling the truth?" Blake said.

 **Tristan POV**

I was just about to activate the perimeter defenses when Ruby enthusiastically asked "Hey what does your gun turn into?' I turned around and looked at her "Um it goes from Semi-auto to pump action and from with a stock to a pistol grip but other than that it's just a normal shotgun." I said in confusion. Suddenly a strange VTOL landed the pilot shouted "Get in we've got to get out of here there are reports of White Fang activity in the area-" he was abruptly cut off as a sniper shot him needless to say Team RWBY screamed, "Get in!" I shouted "we have to get out of here" ruby looked at me incredulously "but none of us can fly the Bullhead" she exclaimed I sighed "Didn't I tell you I was a pilot?" I said getting in "But can you fly it," Yang said "your not used to our aircraft" I looked around the cockpit it looked the same as most of the other aircraft I had flown looked like that hadn't changed at least "Yeah I've got this"

 **Ozpins POV**

Team RWBY's Bullhead was finally arriving but it wasn't flown the same way as was usual I immediately got worried were they, okay the Bullhead landed and they got out along with a strange man who was in the pilot seat

 **Bwa ha ha ha ha nice cliffhanger, right? Right?Right?! Anyway, this will be fun Ozpin is meeting Tristan yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!**


	4. Team TGRN

**Okay to today we have some background on Tristan's backstory boi I am the best at being slightly evil (maybe tell me if I am) anyway I am honestly surprised at the speed at wich I'm getting these chapters up.**

 **Pen, Paper, action!**

 **Ozpin's POV**

As they got out with the strange man here were a few things I noticed right away one he was wearing a strange flight suit it was not the design of Atlas or any of the other kingdoms for that matter, for one thing, it was green and had a strange flag patch on the shoulder over that he had a brown leather coat with a sheepskin collar, something like that would cost 3,000 Lien at least. In his hand was a strange gun, and he had a strange pistol holstered on his thigh he carried himself in the same way as General Ironwood, in other words, he was a military man of some sort. "Who are you and what happened to their original pilot?" I asked him "He's dead." Is all he said before passing out with a red stain blooming from his side.

 **Tristan's** **POV**

I woke up in a hospital bed the first thing I did was check my neck for my dog tags, they weren't there I immediately started freaking out "Where are they, where are they where did you put them!" I shouted frantically I looked all over they weren't anywhere "Are you looking for these?" Yang said she was holding my dog tags out to me I sighed with relief "thank you so much." is all I said before falling asleep with them clenched in my fist. The next time I woke up the man whom I had spoken to after getting off the plane was there with a strange man in a gray dress shirt with a huge great sword on his back "Well" the first man said "my name is Professor Ozpin and this is Qrow. We were wondering what those steel tablets around your neck were" I looked at them guess they don't have dog tags here "They're my dog tags they tell you my name Social Security number blood type and Religious affiliation." I said the last part quietly Qrow cut in "So what is your Religious Affiliation" he asked suspiciously "I'm a Christian" I said boldly after thinking a bit Qrow took out a flask and took a long drink "Well now that we know that Team RWBY was telling the truth, why are you here" he said I looked at him "They probably told you that too and if they did my mission is a failure so any job you might have are welcome." I said in a serious voice. "Well," Ozpin said thoughtfully "Could you make sure that no one and nothing tries to harm the Teams RWBY and JNPR for me I want them to be as safe as possible?" I thought for a bit then shrugged "Okay why not?" I said I got out of bed on my way out I suddenly thought of something and exclaimed: "By the way, you're going to need to get my planes up in the air with your powering system if I'm going to be doing the best I can." Ozpin nodded "I'll contact General Ironwood." he said.

 **Time change two weeks later at the Initiation Cliff (still Tristan POV)**

I was standing on a cliff on some sort of launch pad with my weapons holstered these consisted of two combat knives designed like the German KM2000 only I had upped the length of them to seven inches and two automatic pistols on my thighs "Well" Ozpins said "You have to develop your own landing strategy." Before I was launched I immediately drew my knives and switched them to a reverse grip and stabbed them into the nearest tree using that to slow my fall once I was on the ground I immediately started running down the path that had been trampled by man students before me running into a few Grimm on the way but they were easy to dispatch with y knives the trouble came when I ran into a Deathstalker right where the relics were I immediately switched to my pistols raking it with automatic fire before realising that it was too strong for me to take on alone I grabbed a black queen piece and ran back to the cliff at top speed climbing up wasn't easy but I managed to do it with my knives.

 **Time skip later that day at team placement**

"Tristan Sarkisian, you retrieved the black queen piece there were two teams who tragically lost their leader earlier in the year, today you will join Team GRN consisting of Ginger Spice, Rose Petal, and Nadeshiko _1_ Cullor **(pronounced Color)** together you will form Team TGRN **(Tangerine)** they will show you to your dorm" when I first got down there they all looked at me in anger I sighed it was going to be a long year.

 **Nadeshiko POV**

I was the only one who had seen his initiation and I was actually happy that he was our leader I mean he didn't just run when he saw the Deathstalker he tried to fight it before realizing that he couldn't beat it alone and then still went to get a relic. So I spoke up "Girls there's no need to be angry that he's our team leader I saw his initiation and it was impressive trust me he does deserve to be our leader." I said when we got to our dorm the first thing he did was he says "my firs order as a leader is going to be for you three to help me throw out my bed." Ginger looked at him and asked "Why would you want to do that? You won't have anywhere to sleep." He simply looked at her and said in a serious voice "I'll just sleep on a military cot, it won't be that different from before." We all watched in amazement as he began expertly taking apart the bed sorting and throwing it into a bag made from the sheets. "So what combat school did you go to?" I asked he looked at me thought for a moment then said: "This is going to sound crazy but you can't tell anyone." He then began to tell us a story.

 **Ya'll see this I am doing the writing. I'm also surprised I updated so fast I'm so very lazy it's not even funny.**

 _ **1\. its a shad of pink**_  



	5. Pyrrha VS Tristan

**Hello, fellow fans today we've got some classes in Beacon. BTW check out my profile it has character bios for my one OC thus far I will get the rest of team TGRN when I get a chance. Also if you have a specific weapon you want one of the members of Team TGRN to have just send me a review.**

 **Pyrrha's POV**

I was sitting in Prof. Goodwitch's class when suddenly I heard her say "The next matchup will be Pyrrha Nikos and Tristan Sarkisian." Who is that I wondered until I saw a clearly military man on the platform with two pistols on his thighs and two knives in shoulder sheaths "Come on," he said sarcastically "I'm waiting to fight the great Pyrrha Nikos, I'm sorry that was rude" after his last comment he looked very ashamed of what he said. As I went down he watched me intently it was strange but it was clear that he was no stranger to combat. As we got into position Mrs. Goodwitch said: "Begin." He immediately charged at me firing his pistols the bullets pinged off of Akouo but in an instant, he was on me using his knives slashing I have a quick fighting style but this was a style geared especially towards his weapons.

 **Tristan's POV**

I was so glad that Smith was absolute garbage in any sort of combat and that our drill instructor wouldn't let us leave until everyone was on the same level, wich led to many of us getting advanced classes and being better than most SEALS. Pyrrha was very good, much better than me, so I would have to figure out how to beat her with my speed and weapons, knives are better when your closer against a sword because the sword has a range disadvantage, unfortunately, I didn't know my semblance as of yet but I hadn't even had aura in the Airforce as our fight progressed I was getting worried she was quickly adapting to my style and combating it easily, but I was not going to lose this.

 **Pyrrha's POV**

As the fight progressed I was getting worried he was clearly a master of his weapons I could adapt to his fighting style but it was getting harder as he was adapting to everything I did and he hadn't even used his semblance yet, my semblance was making things easier but he just kept doggedly attacking every time he missed, I was pretty sure he was going to win suddenly he started reacting even faster he already had been, how did he get his reaction time so good in the first place I wondered, now I really couldn't win this so I used my semblance to push him back using his holstered guns.

 **Tristan's POV**

Suddenly the world seemed to slow down allowing me to react to things faster I gained the upper hand and then I got pushed back by my guns, so her semblance had something to do with metal I pulled out my guns and fired while running forward, holstered them and slashed downwards finally getting her aura in the zone where I won. "Good fight," I said, "I honestly didn't think I could win that until my semblance unlocked, if not for that you would have won." She looked at me strangely and exclaimed: "Most people would be gloating that the beat me why aren't you?" I thought "Well you were a good opponent I respect that in you." I said completely truthfully and walked away with the rest of my team.

 **Time change two weeks later at the Vytal festival.**

 **Third Person POV**

"This battle will consist of Teams TGRN and BRNZ" Prof. Port's voice boomed through the stadium as bot teams prepared for battle.

 **I'm sorry for the short chapter this time but I wanted to get to this point in the story. Again if you want any of my characters to have a certain weapon/you have a character suggestion just review with it/pm me about it.**


	6. When Shite Hits Teh Fan

**Hello fellow fans, today we have a fight scene between Teams TGRN and BRNZ.**

 **Third Person POV. Arena: Desert and Forest.**

"This should be an interesting match, Barty." Professor Port boomed.

"Yes, it should be Peter young Tristan is a relative newcomer to Beacon but seems to have no qualms about fighting other people, while some of our students are worried that they might hurt their fellow students." Professor Oobleck said in his signature way. Tristan ran forward raking Team BRNZ with automatic gunfire and dodging fire from May

"I'll get the Sniper, Ginger you get saw blades, Rose cattle prod, Nadeshiko deal with claws." As Ginger one of her arm guards turned into a large rectangular shield and the other turned into a long spear with a small jet on the back. Blocking Roy's saws flying and when used as a melee weapon and jabbing with her spear boosted by the jet, she eventually had to back up collapsing her shield down as her spear turned into a javelin which she threw beautifully, its range boosted by the jet, straight into Roy's chest dropping his aura to 12%. Tristan however as having more trouble with May, dodging sniper fire he managed to get close to her tree but then she had him pinned down.

"Fine, then we'll play it your way." He said activating his semblance he dodged around her shots and used his knives to climb up the tree, May who had only turned away for a second turned around to find him right behind her. She had to jump down and start defending herself from the vicious assault from his left knife with her climbing axe after jumping down she tried to fend him off He grinned slightly evilly disarmed her with a flick of his knives sheathed them and knocked her Aura to 15% in one smooth move.

Roy was having trouble with Rose her Katana had a longer reach than his Prod and whenever he got far enough away it chained electricity through him and Brawnz who were back to back fighting both their opponents Brawnz was fighting Nadeshiko who was wielding a seemingly endless supply of explosives the consisted of C4, Grenades, Dust Bombs _were those even legal_ , and even homemade pipe bombs.

"Rose," she said, "large Lighting Dust bomb and big shock, right?" Rose thought for a bit then said, "On it." Nadeshiko tossed a disturbingly large Dust Bomb at them which Rose then activated Knocking them both out of the fight.

"That was an amazing fight Peter, mixing power with strategy and assigning the right team member to take on each individual opponent was the cinch for this fight that ended with Team TGRN as the winner." Exclaimed Oobleck.

 **Time change: an hour after the fight**

 **Rose's POV**

Tristan had left to go talk to someone but he had left his necklace behind I looked at it, it wasn't anything special but it had his name Birthdate and Religious affiliation on it, wait his birthday was today that's why he seemed down after the fight.

"Girls we're going shopping," I said, "it's our team leaders birthday." Ginger looked up

"What day is it again?" she asked I sighed and answered with "March 16th."

Nadeshiko looked up and said, "Let's go find him." We looked around the school and found him coming out of the headmaster's office talking with General Ironwood of all people "Thank you I need Dust engines on those aircraft ASAP ." We walked up to him as he spun a wrench on his left forefinger "Why would you need to install Dust engines on the aircraft all vehicles come with that standard." Nadeshiko asked. He sighed and answered with "These didn't come on I was going to show you what my job was before I came here anyway today."

 **-At the base.—**

 **Tristan's POV.**

As the Bullhead landed at the base I jumped out "Come on its ok." I shouted.

As we walked through the doors to the hangar I could see that the Atlas Techs were already hard at work installing what I needed on the crafts, and joy of all joys my brand new well new to me, SR-71 Blackbird was done, along with an old WW2 Supermarine Spitfire, two of my favorites.

One came up to me and said "We put Dust engines on all of the ones we could but your, and I can't believe that I'm saying this, supersonic planes can't be powered by Dust so we have worked out a renewable fuel source that burns the same way as the jet fuel you gave us but longer." His eyes were gleaming with excitement as continued to babble about how he was so excited to get to work on aircraft that could go faster than the speed of sound. I liked his enthusiasm and told him I would try to get him assigned here to help me with the planes and helicopters. Needless to say, he passed out right there. After getting him to the infirmary. Rose turned to me.

"Did he say faster than the speed of sound?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said, "let me explain." I went on to explain everything to them that they needed to know about me from where I came from to my military training, and what I did in the military. My favorite planes and other things and asked to get to know them, first, they wished me a happy birthday and apologized for not asking earlier, rather than finding out from my dog tags.

 **Later back on campus.**

I had gotten my Spitfire on campus and ready to fly whenever I would need it so when the world went bananas for the second time in six months and Beacon was attacked I went running to it, I got there and saw none other than Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black.

"Step slowly away from my aircraft." I said. Mercury came running at me saying

"And why would I do that?"

 **What do you think I am so sorry for not updating in so long I hit writer's block the size of Minnesota then had to move and change schools so I thank you for your patience and humbly ask that you give me ideas for Nadeshiko, Rose, and Ginger's personality.**


End file.
